Description (provided by application): This is a new research core, created in 2000 as an evolution of the previous "Cell Biology and Cancer Research Core." The main reason for this evolution was to give a focus of the Center to this new technologically advancing field of toxicology. To be sure, several members of the Center have been working in key fields of Toxicogenomics, such as DNA micro arrays, mouse genomics, targeted gene disruption technologies, etc., for some time; but at this time of competitive renewal, the Reorganization Committee recommended gathering those independently working individual labs to form this new group to coordinate and integrate their efforts, approaches, and research direction. The following goals are to: (1) To promote collaborative research activities involving toxicogenomics, such as the identification of various inducible and novel genes, and the susceptible genes and signaling pathways involved in toxicant-induced cell injury and repair. (2) To improve our understanding of toxic effects of xenobiotics on target cells by applying advanced technologies in genomics, such as the genomic base of cell type specificity and the regulation of gene expression profile associated with xenobiotics metabolism. (3) To advance research activity in determining the genomic base of the neurological and environmental factors that cause neurological diseases and alteration. (4) To focus our efforts on the topics relevant to the Center's theme and ultimately relate the findings to the solution of environmental health problems.